fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Shaylee Miniwa
Electric Pink |pseudonym= Pinkee400 |weapon= Bedazzled Twin Multi-Guns |special_attack_1= Bullet Hell |special_attack_2= Sister Special |debut-anime= Episode 01 |seiyū/singer= Ami Kusanagi from Team 8 }} Shaylee Miniwa ( 御庭シェイリー Miniwa Sheiri) is one of the main characters from Let's Play! Aikatsu!. She is part of the group 8-bit!. Bio Backstory Shaylee and her sisters were born in Los Angeles and lived there for a while. She moved to Japan when she was 14, and went to an art school to study music with her sisters. Being the oldest of her sisters, she takes all the responsibilities and takes care of them, they admire her. They inspired her to become idols, and studied music together in the same school. Shaylee passionately learned music, she learned how to compose music, sing and dance. She loved it and her sisters as well. When they went to an idol concert, they wished to become ones and went throug idol training, they auditioned together a few times but coaches wouldn't take them all in so they tried and tried again and again. Shaylee didn't wanted to give up and kept repeating on her own and tried to cheer her sisters up. Their parents thought that it was a shame to not let them realize their dream. Trying to help them, they came across Michiko, a producer who was trying to form her own company. She wanted to find talented girls to form a group as well, her parents talked to her about their daughters, interested Michiko wanted to audition them. Shaylee thought that they had nothing to lose and they went through the audition. Shaylee passed first, happy, she cheered her sisters up and they did pass. They were eager to finally realize their dream together. Shaylee met the other potential members of the upcoming group, quickiy they became friends with each other. Little by little, the group project was announced and the debut date was slowly coming. Shaylee couldn't be happier to finally debut with her sister mostly in a group with a concept as interesting as 8-bit!. Personnality Being the oldest of her sisters, Shaylee is very responsible and caring. She takes great care of her sisters and is an example to them. She usually doesn't give up on things, always cheers people up and will gladly help others and her family. She's smart and works thoroughly. Becoming an idol was a hard path but never did she wanted to give up on it, showing her strong will and passion for what she likes. Appearance Shaylee has light pink hair reaching her waist and green eyes. She is rather tall and is lightly tanned. She wears trendy clothes, she often wears hats and jewels. She likes wearing boots as well. 8-bit Information Character Stats Weapon Stats Songs *Wanna Play? *Ready? Set? Go ! *Press Start *Life +1 Trivia *'Favourite Foods': Beignets, ratatouille, beef ramen, spring rolls, croquettes, pizza. *'Favourite Drinks': Ice tea, fruit juice, milk. *Her family possesses two dogs. *Her sisters and her all have a name starting by S. *Her favourite number is 4. *In terms of stats, she is the fastest among the group. Her speed allows her to fire at enemies quickly. *She is the only one who possesses a gun in her group. Category:Let's Play! Aikatsu! Category:8-bit! Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Main Characters Category:Cool Idols